Zarbon's race
The unnamed race that Frieza's right-hand man Zarbon belongs to. They are a type of "transforming-type alien". Other members of this race appear as enemies in the video games Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu (being palette swaps of Zarbon). In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Alien race. Overview Zarbon's race are humanoid aliens with blue skin tone who can transform into more powerful crocodile-like forms (their Monster Form). They also have the ability to manipulate their appearance by concealing their monster form into a more humanoid look, which comes with the drawback of weakening themselves. Zarbon was the prince of this race.Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, 2010''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Their home world was apparently conquered by Frieza, and remnants of their race were added to the Frieza Force. The members of his race seems to have tealish colored blood as Zarbon's blood was teal. During the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, another member of the race named Yuzun is a member of the Galactic Bandit Brigade invades Planet Yardrat. Yuzun wears a circlet and earrings identical to Zarbon's. Monster Form Zarbon has the ability to take on a more powerful Monster form which reveals his true power. This state makes him much bulkier and more muscular as well as making them more lizard-like. This form is sometimes referred to as Zarbon's '''True Form'. The other members of the race shown in video games appear either in their Elegant Form or Monster Form, but never transform from one to the other. Zarbon and Dodoria's EX-Fusion Dodobon also appears in Monster form despite Zarbon being in base form when they fuse. In Dodobon's case, Monster form acts as his base form. During the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, Yuzun uses his Monster Form against Vegeta on Yardrat. Though Saganbo believed Yuzan was unbeatable in Monster Form, like Zarbon before him he is defeated by Vegeta. While in Monster Form, Yuzun can use Ki Transfer to hardened objects which he can throw. Known members of the race *'Zarbon' – One of Frieza's most powerful warriors and top two highest-ranking military commanders/generals alongside Dodoria. He is also a Prince among his race. *'Yuzun' – A member of the Galactic Bandit Brigade. * – A purple skinned version of Zarbon in his Elegant Form with blonde hair. He appears as an enemy in Gekishin Freeza. * – A blond version of the transformed Zarbon. He appears as an enemy after Zarbon's defeat in Super Saiya Densetsu; called "Red" or "Fepha" in English versions. He has a power level of 16,000. * – A blue haired version of the transformed Zarbon. He appears as an enemy after Zarbon's defeat in Super Saiya Densetsu; called "G.BLY" in the English version. He has a power level of 22,000. *'Toomel' - A female warrior and member of the race who bewitches enemies with her mature aura.Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 ;Fusions *'Dodobon' - The EX-Fusion of Zarbon and Dodoria. *'Minmel' - The EX-Fusion of Mint and Toomel. *'Ninmel' - The EX-Fusion of Ninny and Toomel. *'Pepemel' - The EX-Fusion of Pepperon and Toomel. *'Sanmel' - The EX-Fusion of Sanla and Toomel. *'Shalomel' - The EX-Fusion of Shalot and Toomel. *'Toonya' - The EX-Fusion of Toomel and Banya. Trivia *Captain Ginyu states that Frieza's high-ranking military and mercenaries are abnormally powerful due to the mutation in their genetic ancestry. Additional similarity to the power of these races is further highlighted by Vegeta's statement that they were born with great power but did not train the way Saiyans did and did not have the substantial Saiyan Power ability. *According to the battle mode in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Zarbon is confirmed to be the prince of his race, as Zarbon and Vegeta are both entitled as "Prince of Another Planet" on a stage select title. **In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 in the Frieza's Spaceship rift, Frieza mentions to the Future Warrior that Zarbon was originally a prince whom left his planet to serve Frieza as a member of the Frieza Force indicating he has since abandoned his position as prince to serve Frieza. *Interestingly, Vegeta has confronted and defeated two of this race's strongest fighters, Zarbon and Yuzun. Additionally, both Zarbon and Yuzun were in Monster Form when they were killed. However in Yuzun's case, before Vegeta could kill him Yuzun was killed when his ship collided into a building he had previously hardened with Ki Transfer as he attempted to flee Planet Yardrat. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Raza de Zarbon pt-br:Raça do Zarbon Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army